phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Nyau
"Taaake this, nyau!" : — Nyau Luna Nyau is Nyau, a young musk cat, that is dressed for the Tsukimi festival in Phantasy Star Online 2. Although not inherently antagonistic, Nyau does provoke the player into fighting him in an effort to show off his combat skills. He is particularly fond of the weapon that he carries with him everywhere he goes, so much so that he will become inconsolable once it has been destroyed. Much like Rappy, Nyau will dress himself and his weapon to celebrate the holidays. His drop list will also change based on which costume he is currently wearing. General Data Appearance Nyau has the appearance of a traditional musk cat. His fur is a light tan to brown with orange highlights near his ear tips, ear and chest fluff, and tail. In celebration of the Tsukimi festival, also known as the moon-viewing which is an observation of the autumn moon in Japanese culture, Nyau dresses in a dark purple apron that is decorated with the silhouettes of a partially obscured full moon and a bowl of dango. He has matching cuffs and wears sandals. His weapon is similarly designed, featuring a festive purple coloration in a likeness that resembles drums. He is so enthusiastic for the holiday, Nyau even has a stick full of food in his mouth, most likely either takoyaki or Tsukimi-dango. Personality Nyau has a spoiled, mischievous, and childish personality that could possibly be explained due to his age. When he speaks, he tends to end his sentences with a nonsensical "nya" or "nyau" sound. Nyau carelessly uses his interdimensional abilities in order to warp before his chosen opponent, the player character. Once he has shown himself, he begins to boast and provoke the player into attacking him, to which he tries his best to match each blow for blow. In battle he is quite clumsy; he will sometimes accidentally drop his weapon in the heat of the moment, which causes him to hesitate for a moment. If the player shatters his weapon, he will become so deeply upset that he begins a reckless charge in a desperate effort to salvage victory in tears. After some time, he will cry out for someone to help him and then vanish. His retreat will then summon a random boss monster to appear before his opponent, possibly a consequence of the spacial distortion that appeared when he used his warp ability to escape. Quotes : "Come on, come on! Fight me, nyau!" : — Nyau : "Can you keep up, nyau?" : — Nyau : "Nyau!" : — Nyau feeling some pain : "Nyauu!" : — Nyau reeling from pain : "Taaake this, nyau!" : — Nyau tries his best to fight : "My weapon?! There it is!" : — Nyau clumsily loses his weapon for a moment but then locates it : "Nyauuu?!" : — Nyau shocked to see his favorite sword shattered to pieces : "Nya... Nya... Nyauuuuuuu!!" : — Nyau mourns the tragic loss of his beloved weapon : "Nyauu... Someone help me, nyau!" : — Nyau cries out for anything to help : "Nyau is retreating... Wait! Its retreat is causing some sort of spacial distortion! Please, be careful!" : — Brigitta informs the player about the strange distortion that directly follows Nyau's escape Gallery Luna nyau1.jpg Luna nyau4.jpg Luna nyau2.jpg Luna nyau3.jpg Videos File:PSO2_ルーナ・ニャウ Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Monsters Category:Interdimensional monsters